An Interesting Job (Assassin's AU)
by ShadowofU
Summary: While dealing with a job Kevin ends up having to team up with Double D when the two end up in hot water.


Title: A Interesting Job

Author: Ashadowofu

Pairing: Kevin/Edd

Summary: While dealing with a job Kevin ends up having to team up with Double D when the two end up in hot water.

Disclaimer: None of it's mine. The Assassin's AU belongs to the lovely Mama Llama/C2ndy2c1d. simply wanted to write story dealing with the Assassin's Alternate universe that ships Kevin and Double Dee. This is my first story so please. *holds up shield* At least throw light things.

* * *

The job was simple. Get in, kill the douche, get out. Kevin knew what he had to do and had his mind-set on doing it right. Kevin moved stealthily through the warehouse and towards the back. The sound of talking could be heard. Kevin looked behind the corner and saw his target. He began to plan his method of attack. There weren't too many of them so all it would take would be a couple of smoke bombs to blind his enemies and kill the head honcho.

Kevin pulled out his flash bangs and his cigarette. He was about to light the flash bomb when he heard a thump. He and the crowd of men turned to look at the entrance of the warehouse. A couple of them cocked their guns and Kevin sucked his gums in annoyance.

The warehouse gate made another hard thump which cause more of the men to scatter. He looked up only to see his target was going towards one of the other rooms. 'Shit.' Kevin moved himself higher up on some of the boxes in order to face less of a change of being found. Before Kevin could react, the warehouse door was slammed down and two figures could be seen in the fog. Eddy and Ed walked in front of Edd walked behind the two looking a bit annoyed. His hand was too his face. Eddy had what looked like a rocket launcher in hand and it was obvious that was what he had used to bring the door down.

Kevin stared in shock as the men reacted and began to shoot. All three of the Eds ran for cover. Eddy shot down a few of the enemies with his revolver, and Ed collided into a couple of them. He laughed as he sat on top of the two he had knocked unconscious. Kevin cursed once more as he realized his target was moving towards the back and ran after him. He had no time to waste.

Eddy laughed, only to jump back towards cover when he realized more men were coming.

"What'd I tell you boys? The items in here are gonna make us rich if we sell them on the market!" Edd rolled his eyes as he looked around. They were obvious outnumbered, but Eddy had convinced them that they would be able to get in and out without having to fight anyone. That's at least what he thought before he saw Eddy brought out the bazooka and aimed it at the door.

In due time the three were able to get some of the men to retreat, or knock them unconscious. Eddy and Ed moved forward but Edd walked a few feet behind them.

**Bang.** Another one dropped. The man sat on the ground whimpering in fear. He looked up at Kevin fearfully.

"Please I'll give you whatever you want!" The man pleaded. Kevin looked at him with cold eyes.

Luckily thanks to the Eds (never thought he'd ever say that) the amount of enemies to deal with had dropped and he had taken out the two who had surrounded his target. He just needed to finish this guy and get out. Just as Kevin was about to shoot another three to four men came in wearing black suits. Kevin moved quickly and lit the flash bomb and covered his eyes. The sound of the men screaming could be heard, but it wasn't just their screams. Ed and Eddy had unfortunately walked in right as the flash bomb had been lit causing them to also be blinded in the moment. Ed began to run around in panic and Eddy could be heard right behind him. Kevin was unable to move out-of-the-way in time before being almost run over by Ed who continued to run until he found an exit. Kevin caught himself as he slammed into a set of heavy crates.

Kevin groaned in pain as he ran his hand over his head. Kevin opened his eyes only to see a revolved pointed straight at his face. The man chuckled as he took off the safety.

"Guess you're plan didn't work out ey cowboy?" The man said. Kevin scowled at the man as he got ready to move in an attempt to escape certain death. BANG!

**Thump.** The sound of something falling could be heard. Kevin looked at the figure that had fallen next to him and then looked up once more. He pushed the body away in disgust only to notice Edd staring down at him. The silence lasted for a couple of minutes but Edd chose to speak up, to Kevin's surprise.

"Due to the mess it makes I am usually not one to use a weapon but it was obviously an emergency." Edd pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off the top of the gun. Kevin stood up quickly and walked past Edd.

"Let me guess dumb and dumber left you behind after messing up my job." Kevin picked his revolver off the floor as he looked up at Edd who had just turned around. The moon light shown in and landed straight on Edd whose white suit fit him quite nicely.

"Oh um yes. I deeply apologize for that. I thought we were going to take a much quieter approach to getting in. At least I thought we were. Also we didn't know you were here too. I believe I was the only one to notice you." Edd started to mumble to himself quietly and Kevin rolled his eyes as he looked around for his target. 'He must of crawled awa-' "DOUBLE DORK WATCH IT!" Kevin looked up only to see a figure behind Edd. Quickly the man moved his arm to put it around Edd's throat but in that time Edd has turned himself around and pinches the man's neck causing him to yell in anguish. Kevin watched as Edd moved and hit a few more spots leaving the man almost completely paralyzed. Kevin recognized Edd's movements from

"Now really. That was uncalled for." Edd was speaking to the now paralyzed king pin and quickly turned back to Kevin who was chuckling.

"What could be so funny at a time like this Kevin?" Edd looked at Kevin a bit confused.

"Sorry. I just didn't think you had it in you dork. By the way where'd you learn all that?" Kevin covered his mouth so he wouldn't start laughing again but he pointed towards the target who was unable to even move his mouth.

"Oh yes isn't it wonderful?! Sarah let me borrow this wonderful book on acupuncture and I decided to study pressure points and learn how to do it myself. It seems the results are exquisite. Also Thankyou for the compliment Kevin. Now we might want to get out of here before more people come. "

"One thing first." Kevin said with a stern face. Edd looked at Kevin in realization and nodded. He walked Out of the section quietly leaving only Kevin and his target. Kevin walked out and pulled out his revolver.

The man let out a low groans if to retaliate but his groans were cut short by a kick to the head. Kevin held back the urge to kick the man in front him again as he remembered 'No one teases or touches Double Dork but me.' The words came out to quiet for anyone to hear as Kevin took off the safety once more on the revolver to finish what he had started.

Edd looked up as Kevin walked by him. Edd turned towards the entrance of the room believing it was time for him to do his job but Kevin pulled his collar.

"You know the address. You can come back to "clean up" after they're gone." Edd nodded in agreement and the two moved through the building. Other than a couple of men here and there who hadn't been blinded or knocked out the building was pretty much empty.

Kevin was in front of Edd as they went towards the exit. "It seems we'll be able to get out with no tro-." Before Edd could finish his sentence a bullet flew by his head and a groan was heard. Edd turned to see a man who had been about to shoot. Edd stared at Levin who blew the smoke from his gun.

"That's to pay ya back for earlier." Kevin began to sprint and Edd followed closely behind. It was obvious the others would come to see what the noise was about. They exited the building and ran towards the forest.

"How are you getting home double dweeb?" Kevin and Edd took a moment to breathe after getting a good distance away.

"I unfortunately lost my mode of transport when Eddy & Ed ran off. It might be able to get in contact with them although I would like to yell at Eddy a bit for causing that trouble in the first place."

"Screw the dorks. I'll take you back since I have a ride." Edd smiled as his face brightened upon hearing he wouldn't have to wait for his two companions.

Edd followed behind Kevin as he moved towards what looked like the edge of the forest.

"Here we go."

Edd went pale upon seeing the piece of transportation in front of them.

"Y-your motorcycle? You ride your motorcycle?"

"No I rode a white horse here. Look. Do you want the ride or not?" Kevin said this and looked sternly at Edd who gulped in reply.

Before Edd could give him a real reply Kevin threw a helmet at Edd. Edd looked at Kevin with a skeptical face.

"Oh don't give me that look dork. I always have a spare for when Nazz needs a ride." Upon hearing this Edd seemed to relax but was still a bit nervous about riding the motorcycle. He never liked them although many of the assassins liked using them. Edd walked over to the cycle and sat behind Kevin. He held onto the back of Kevin's jacket.

"Come on dork you're gonna fall off the back if you don't hold on tight." Edd out his arms tighter around Kevin's waist as the motorcycle came to life. A tiny yelp left Edd's mouth and Kevin couldn't help but to chuckle to himself as the two zoomed off.

The cycle quieted down as Kevin turned it off. Edd pushed back and got off as fast as he possibly could. While the ride had been nice Edd was still a bit flustered. Kevin looked around. The area the Eds lived looked very normal from the outside. It was a regular old suburban house just like the ones back from at the cult-de-sac. Kevin swallowed as he thought about their old lives as well as their own homes. Edd seemed to notice because when Kevin turned Edd was staring at him with a worried look.

"Believe me. Our home may look normal from the outside but it's quite the fortress from the inside." Edd smiled his gap toothed smile as he began to walk towards the entrance of the house. Kevin walked toward a bit as Edd began to put in a code to unlock the door.

"I hope that you enjoy the rest of your evening and thank you for today. It was enjoyable to team up with someone else." Kevin nodded as he held back a smile.

"No problem dork. Just don't let the idiots get you killed." Edd laughed.

"While they can be a bit troublesome at times they can be good teammates. I hope you will come to understand why I look to them as my friends." Edd opened the door lightly and the sound of a tv could be heard.

Kevin began to walk back towards his motor cycle as Edd began to walk into the house.

"Night Double Dee." Edd stopped and looked back as Kevin got back on his bike. Before Kevin could turn the key he spoke up.

"Goodnight Kevin!" Kevin seemed to pause but the engine was turned on only a second later. Edd watched Kevin zoom off and disappear out of view.

"Hey Sockhead! Glad you are back and all but close the door!" Edd closed the door and listened to the door lock. He turned to look at Eddy and Ed who were watching a wrestling match. Ed was watching gleefully and Eddy was reading a magazine. Eddy looked up from his magazine and Ed jumped up and ran towards Edd at high speed.

Ed quickly picked Edd up and hugged him tightly.

"I was sooo worried Double D had been taken by the bad guy or even worse ZOMBIES!" Edd lightly patted Ed to calm him down. Ed finally put him down and Edd smiled to reassure Ed he was fine.

"We thought maybe you got ya know..." Eddy mumbled this quietly but Edd was able to catch it.

"I was fine Eddy. I am just glad to be back home."

"Double Dee looks like he had a good night. He looks happier than a chicken with her chicks."

Both Eddy and Edd looked at Ed. Double dee couldn't help but chuckle.

"I guess you could say I had a very interesting night." Edd smiled as he walked towards his quarters happy with how the day ended.


End file.
